The failure of immunotherapy for the treatment of prostate cancer in clinical trials is partly due to the lack of a causative oncogene antigen target for such therapy. However, the identification of cancer-specific antigens, which are specifically expressed in targeted cancer cells, provides rational targets for cancer immunotherapy. For example, existing vaccines for prostate cancer utilize cell lines without discrete or identified antigens. In some instances, these vaccines include antigenic proteins that are not specific to targeted cancer cells, antigenic proteins that are not immunogenic, or antigenic proteins that are not expressed in sufficient amounts on the surface of the tumor cells, thus reducing the efficacy of these vaccines and potentially resulting in undesirable side effects. Therefore, there is a need in the art for effective, more specific immunotherapies for the treatment of cancer, such as prostate cancer.